The present invention relates to a deodorizing device for a movable wick type oil stove and, more particularly, to a deodorizing device for a movable wick type oil stove for absorbing and removing an incomplete combustion gas or an unburned gas.
In the conventional movable wick type oil stove, the downward movement of the wick stops the evaporation of oil and the supply of air to thereby extinguish the fire at the top of the wick. However, the top of the wick is slightly or palely on fire even after the extinguishment of the fire at the top of the wick has been initiated, so that incomplete combustion gas may be inevitably generated for several seconds to several tens of seconds. After the fired top of the wick is perfectly extinguished, an unburned gas may be generated until the peripherals of inner and outer wick cylinders are completely cooled down. Accordingly, obnoxious and nasty smells are emitted by passing the incomplete combustion gas and the unburned gas through an uncooled burner. However, the conventional oil stove cannot remove the obnoxious and nasty smells, and further, cannot remove the incomplete combustion gas and the unburned gas causing the smell. Therefore, it is desired that a deodorizing device for a moveable wick type oil stove be provided to enable the removal of the obnoxious and nasty smell emitted from the incomplete combustion gas or the unburned gas.